


L'autre côté de la vitre embuée

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, HonoMaki FTW!!!, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Maki, School Life, Schoolgirl Lesbians, Schoolgirls, Umi is just a support character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka est amoureuse de Maki. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux rouge se montre distante. Elle décidât alors de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de gagner l’affection de la jeune fille. HonoMaki inspirée de la chanson Kumori Glass no Mukou.





	L'autre côté de la vitre embuée

« Honoka… » Cette douce voix était ma mélodie préféré. Ses cheveux rouges étaient mon spectacle préféré. Elle était mon idole. Je l’admirais. Elle était à la fois belle, mignonne et gentille. J’adorais tout ces traits.

Sans même que je m’en rend compte, tu a gagnée une grande place dans mon cœur. Nous avons passée tellement de bons temps ensemble. Nous furent des amies.

 _Amies !_ C’était un mot merveilleux. Je la chérissais.

Depuis le jour où je l’ai rencontrée pour la première fois, je volais me rapprocher d’elle. A ce moment là, j’étais désespérée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C’est alors que j’entendis ca douce voix. Elle chantait « Aishiteru Banzai » avec passion. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches du piano.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes rapprochées de plus en plus. Nous somme passées d’inconnues à amies et un minuscule laps de temps.

Elle était très réservée. Je voulais qu’elle s’ouvre un peu plus aux autres. Certes, je lui ai forcée la main à plusieurs reprises, mais c’était dans le but de mieux me rapprocher d’elle.

Plus tard, nous sommes devenues plus proches. La relation « Amies » ne me suffisait pas. Je lui ai avouée mes sentiments sur le toit de l’école.

Le silence fut invivable. Nous regardâmes le sol un bon bout de temps. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C’était maladroit de ma part. Elle était confuse. Elle resta là sans dire un mot.

« Maki-chan… » Je fus la première à reparler.

« J… Je… Je vais y penser. Donne-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. » Elle répondit sans lever la tête. Elle marcha doucement vers la sortie sans dire un mot. Je fus de même et ne bougea pas de cet endroit avant d’être sure qu’elle était déjà loin.

Le lendemain, elle m’évita. A chaque fois que nos chemins se croisent, elle essaya de trouver une excuse pour s’en aller.

Je commençais à ressentir un vide au plus profond de mon âme. J’avais perdu l’appétit. Je devins insomniaque. Tout à quoi je pensais était à elle.

J’avais l’impression qu’une vitre de glasses s’était placée entre nous deux. Cette vitre devenait de plus en plus embuée après chaque jour qui passe.

J’avais de la difficulté à la voir. J’avais peur de la perdre. _Tu peux même me dévisager… Mais laisses-moi voir ton visage._ Je ne dormis plus les nuits… Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer en classe.

J’avais tant réalisée à quel point elle est devenue très importante pour moi. Je voulais vivre à ses cotés. Je voulais être là quand elle se réveillerait tous les matins. Je voulais passer le restant de ma vie avec elle.

Plus tard, les obligations nous ont forcées à travailler ensemble. Elle était la compositrice, j’était la leader des µ’s. Notre relation se limita à cela.

Elle commença à porter un masque : elle forçait un sourire et essaya d’agir comme si rien ne c’était jamais passée. Elle agissait formellement. Cela me faisait mal.

« - Honoka, et si on allait voir un film ce week-end ? _Kotori me demanda._

\- Désolé. Je serais occupée ce jour. _Je mentis_  »

Je n’étais pas d’humeur en ce moment. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était Maki.

C’était comme si la vitre entre nous deux était devenu très épais. Il était tellement épais à un point que je ne pouvais plus entendre ta voix.

Cette douce mélodie… Ma musique préférée m’était dépourvue. _Laisses-moi entendre ta voix, même si ce sont de insultes, je veux entendre des mots de ta bouche innocente._

Cette maudite vitre me gène tellement. Je ressens la froids de la solitude m’envahir. Je veux ressentir sa chaleur. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

Je veux crier, hurler… Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout ! Ce sera un tout ou rien. Je n’ai plus rien à perdre. Ma vie sera d’être avec elle ou rien.

« Maki-chan, je suis sure de mes sentiments ! Je t’aime et je ne te laisserais pour rien au monde. _Je commençai._

\- Honoka… _Elle commenta._

\- Ecoutes-moi… _Je l’interrompu,_ tu es mon étoile ! Tu m’as donnée une raison de croire ! Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi… Et je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Certes, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, mais cela ne pourras pas empêcher quoi que ce soit. »

Elle riait. Cette douce mélodie apporta de la joie à mon cœur.

« Idiote ! _Elle commenta,_ Je suis contente que tu ais ce genre de sentiment. La vérité, c’est que je suis une froussarde. J’avais peur que je ne serais pas digne de to amour. J’avais peur d’être un boulet, une surcharge… C’est pour cela que j’ai agit si lâchement. »

Elle tourna vers la fenêtre. Nous étions seules dans la salle du club. Les cours ont terminées il y a quelques heures.

Les µ’s on décidées de prendre un jour de congés. J’ai alors décidée de m’entretenir face à face avec Maki.

Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. C’était ma dernière chance.

« La vérité est… _Elle continua,_ je réalise maintenant que mon choix fut égoïste. Honoka, je suis désole ! Si je pouvais retournée dans le passé, j’aurais acceptée ta demande.

\- Alors, fais-le maintenant ! _Je répondis,_ Je te le redemande Maki-chan… Veut-tu devenir ma petite amie, ma fiancée et plus tard ma femme ?

\- Oui ! Je le veux ! »

Nous nous embarquement dans une longue séance de bisous et de câlins jusqu’à ce que la glace dans mon cœur se mis à fondre.

[Fin]


End file.
